universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lou Costello
---- | birth_place = Paterson, New Jersey, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Beverly Hills, California, U.S. | death_cause = Heart attack | years_active = 1926–59 | occupation = Actor, Comedian | spouse = Anne Battler (1934–1959), his death }} Louis Francis "Lou" Costello (March 6, 1906 – March 3, 1959) was an American actor and comedian best known as half of the comedy team of Abbott and Costello, with Bud Abbott. Costello was famous for his bumbling, chubby, clean-cut image that has appealed to many Americans over the decades, and for his shouted line of "HEEEEYYY ABBOTT!!" Early life Lou Costello was born Louis Francis Cristillo in Paterson, New Jersey to an Italian father from Calabria, and a mother of French and Irish ancestry.http://www.louandbud.com/Lou.htm, accessed January 30, 2007 He attended School 15http://www.paterson.k12.nj.us/schools/ps15/ in Paterson, NJ and was considered a gifted athlete. He excelled in basketball and reportedly was once the New Jersey state foul shot champion. (His singular basketball prowess can be seen on film, in Here Come The Co-Eds (1945), in which Lou performs all his own tricky hoop shots without special effects). He also fought as a boxer under the name "Lou King".Costello, Chris: "Lou's on First", page 7. St. Martin's Press, 1981 He took his professional name from actress Helene Costello. "There was a girl named Helene Costello, and I took her name".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8v0xBFJMOI&feature=related, This is your life, 1956 Career In 1927, Costello went to Hollywood to become an actor – but could only find work as a laborer or extra at MGM and Warner Brothers. His athletic skill brought him occasional work as a stunt man, notably in The Trail of '98, (1927). He can also be spotted sitting ringside in the Laurel and Hardy film The Battle of the Century (1927). Burlesque and Bud Abbott In 1930, discouraged by his lack of success, he hitchhiked back home but ran out of money in Saint Joseph, Missouri during the Great Depression. He took a job as a Dutch-accented comic at a local burlesque theater. Changing his name to "Costello", he went back to New York and began working in vaudeville and burlesque theaters there.Costello, 14-17 Unlike many burlesque comics of the era, Costello did not use "off-color" material – an approach that continued for the rest of his career. While working in vaudeville in the 1930s, Costello became acquainted with a talented straight man named Bud Abbott. After working together sporadically, Abbott and Costello formally teamed up in 1936. They performed together in burlesque shows, minstrel shows, vaudeville and movie houses. Radio and Hollywood Abbott and Costello signed up with the William Morris Agency, which sought to enlarge the duo's stature by putting them on the radio. In 1938 they received national exposure for the first time by becoming featured performers on The Kate Smith Hour, a popular variety show. They were hugely successful, which ultimately led to their appearance in a Broadway play and signing with Universal Studios in 1940. They filled supporting roles in their first film, One Night in the Tropics (1940), but stole the film with their classic routines, including a much-shortened version of "Who's On First?". (A more complete version was given in The Naughty Nineties, released in 1945.) The duo became famous for that routine, in which Abbott enumerated the names of a mythical baseball team, whose members have nicknames of "Who" who plays first base, "What" on second base and "I don't know" on third etc. This confounds Costello when they are addressed simply as "Who", "What" and "I don't know". This sketch made Abbott and Costello, among other things, to be recognized by (but not made members of) the Baseball Hall of Famehttp://www.baseballhalloffame.org/hofers_and_honorees/faq.htm, accessed January 30, 2007. with a plaque, gold record and transcript of this famous sketch included in the museum collection, over their less well-known and more sadistic "Ninth Inning Steal" routine in which Bud and Lou rob an unsuspecting person by distracting him with a sensational baseball game recounting, unaware that someone else has already robbed the intended target using the same distraction. A modified version of the "Ninth Inning Steal" is shown in the movie Pardon My Sarong when bus drivers Bud and Lou try to steal gas from a gas station attendant. The team's breakout picture, however, was Buck Privates, which was released early in 1941. They immediately became the top-ranking comedy stars in Hollywood and fans looked forward to each of their pictures as a major event. Costello's child-like demeanor was strictly acting, and he aggressively battled with the more easy-going Abbott as well as the studio. Universal upped the duo's salary, but refused Costello's demand to reverse the billing, stating that it had hired Abbott and Costello, not Costello and Abbott. Most moviegoers had never seen the duo's burlesque routines, and so their dated but hilarious material seemed fresh. Many of their films cast them as bumbling servicemen such as In The Navy and Keep 'Em Flying. (Amusingly enough, the Japanese military showed these films to their soldiers to display the ineptitude of American soldiers). Stardom The duo made 36 films between 1940 and 1956, and were among the most popular and highest-paid entertainers in the world during World War II. Among their most popular films are Buck Privates, Hold That Ghost, Who Done It?, Pardon My Sarong, The Time of Their Lives, Buck Privates Come Home, Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein, and Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man. The team also appeared on radio throughout the 1940s. On October 8, 1942 the team launched their own weekly show on NBC sponsored by Camel cigarettes. They moved to ABC (the former NBC Blue Network) from 1947-49. In 1951, the duo became one of the rotating hosts of The Colgate Comedy Hour (Eddie Cantor and Bob Hope were among the others) and then, the following year, inaugurated their own situation comedy, The Abbott and Costello Show. Costello owned the half-hour series, with Abbott working on salary. The show, which was loosely adapted from their radio program, ran for two seasons, from 1952 to 1954, but found a new life as syndicated reruns. .]] They were forced to withdraw from ''Fireman Save My Child in 1954 due to Costello's health and were replaced by lookalikes Hugh O'Brian and Buddy Hackett, and were subsequently dropped by Universal the following year. Costello was surprised and honored by Ralph Edwards on NBC's This Is Your Life in 1956.www.encyclopedia.com/.../c8v0xBFJMOI-this-is-your-life-lou.aspx Split up Abbott and Costello split up in July 1957, after troubles with the Internal Revenue Service forced both men to sell off their large homes and the rights to some of their films. Costello then pursued a solo stand up career, including stints in Las Vegas, and sought out film projects for himself. He appeared several times on Steve Allen's television show, but most often in variations of his old routines, with Louis Nye or Tom Poston taking on the straight man role. Family and death of son On January 30, 1934, Costello married Anne Battler, a burlesque dancer. Their first child, Patricia "Paddy" Costello was born in 1936, followed by Carole on December 23, 1938 and Lou Jr. (nicknamed "Butch") on November 6, 1942. In March 1943, after completing the film Hit The Ice, Costello had an attack of rheumatic fever and was unable to work for six months. Later that year, on November 4, he returned to the team's popular radio show, but a tragic event shadowed his comeback. Upon arriving at the NBC studio, Lou received word that his infant son Lou Jr. had accidentally drowned in the family pool. The baby was just two days short of his first birthday. Lou had asked his wife to keep Butch up that night so the boy could hear his father on the radio for the first time. Rather than cancel the broadcast, Lou said, "Wherever he is tonight, I want him to hear me," and went on with the show. No one in the audience knew of the death until after the show when Bud Abbott explained the events of the day, and how the phrase "The show must go on" had been epitomized by Lou that night. In 1947, their last child, Christine, was born. Death After making one solo film, The 30 Foot Bride of Candy Rock, Costello died of a heart attack at Doctors' Hospital in Beverly Hills on March 3, 1959, three days before his 53rd birthday. A funeral Mass was said at his parish, St. Francis de Sales Catholic Church in Sherman Oaks.http://projects.latimes.com/hollywood/star-walk/lou-costello/ He is interred at the Calvary Cemetery in East Los Angeles, California. His last words as reported in the March 4, 1959 Los Angeles Times and Los Angeles Evening Mirror News were "I think I'll be more comfortable," according to a private nurse who was the only person in the room with him at the time.Cover of Los Angeles Times, March 4, 1959.Cover of Los Angeles Evening Mirror News, March 4, 1959. The widely reported claim that he died in the presence of friends and that his last words were actually "that was the best ice-cream soda I ever tasted" appears to have been fabricated some time after the event, possibly as a dig against Costello's weight.dying words of famous people - famous last words Anne, his wife of 25 years, was at his side most of the day, but was sent home by her assuring husband only an hour before his death at 3:55pm. That same year on December 5, Lou's wife Anne died at age 47. Family legacy in the entertainment industry Costello's sister, Marie Katherine Cristillo (1912–1988) was married to the actor Joe Kirk (Nat Curcuruto) who portrayed the character of Mr. Bacciagalupe on the Abbot and Costello radio and television shows. Lou and Anne's second daughter, Carole, appeared in uncredited baby roles in several Abbott and Costello films. She went on to become a contestant coordinator for the game show Card Sharks as well as a nightclub singer. She died of a stroke on March 29, 1987 at age 48. Carole's daughter, Marki Costello, is an actress, director, and producer in film and television. Memorials On June 26, 1992, the city of Paterson, New Jersey in conjunction with the Lou Costello Memorial Association erected a statue of Costello in the newly named Lou Costello Memorial Park in the city's historic downtown section. The statue has had brief appearances in two episodes of The Sopranos: "Big Girls Don't Cry" and "Cold Stones". In 2005, Madison Street, in the Sandy Hill section of Paterson, where Costello was born, was renamed Lou Costello's Place. The centennial of Costello's birth was celebrated in Paterson on the first weekend in March 2006. Between June 24, 2006 and June 26, 2006, the Fort Lee Film Commission of Lou Costello's native state of New Jersey held a centennial film retrospective at the Fine Arts Theatre in Hollywood. Films screened included the premiere of a digital film made by the teenagers of the present day Lou Costello Jr. Recreation Center in East Los Angeles. Also premiered was the 35mm restored print of the Lou Costello produced 1948 short film 10,000 Kids and a Cop, which was shot at the Lou Costello Jr. Youth Center in East Los Angeles. Television *March 21, 1958 General Electric Theater, episode Blaze of Glory. *October 22, 1958 Wagon Train, episode The Tobias Jones Story. References External links * Category:1906 births Category:1959 deaths Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American radio actors Category:American television actors Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:People from Paterson, New Jersey Category:People of Calabrian descent Category:Vaudeville performers Category:1906 Category:1959